The invention relates to apparatus for assembling evaporable foam patterns to be used in a lost foam casting process. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for applying glue or adhesive to a section of a foam pattern.
U.S. Winston Pat. No. 4,572,762, which is assigned to the assignee hereof, discloses an apparatus for assembling lost foam patterns. Winston discloses (see FIGS. 1-3 hereof) a glue print plate 46 including an upper surface having a raised land 48 and a depressed area surrounding the land 48. The land 48 is 0.035 inches above the depressed area of the print plate 46, and glue is picked up on the land when the print plate is submerged in hot glue. When the land is pressed against a foam pattern section, glue on the land is squeezed out from between the land and the pattern section and forms a meniscus between the edge of the land and the lower or depressed area surrounding the land.
______________________________________ Sekavec, Jr. 4,589,950 May 20, 1986 Paul 4,353,775 Oct. 12, 1982 Laudua, et al. 4,744,853 May 17, 1988 ______________________________________